I didnt know what to say!
by petalpixie
Summary: this is a sad little fic, showing Kaiba's reaction to witnessing Yugi's last moments in life.


A/N I always wondered what Kaiba would be like if Yugi died, so here's a meager little fic, showing the CEO, witnessing Yugi's last moments. Sorry for bad spelling and grammar, done quick!

Disclaimer: I dont own Yugioh (I should, hee hee)

Seto sat in the quiet café on the edge of the central business district of Domino. It was a quiet, unknown place, which was how he liked it. And they have great coffee. He was sitting at a table near the corner with his laptop in front of him, finishing some last minute work. Sitting there he took a sip of his coffee and scanned the room.

There was only one other customer, a man reading a newspaper. The silence was the perfect tone for seto kaiba, with just the low hum of his laptop as he closed it and sat back.

Five minutes passed until Kaiba's head was pulled towards the open door. Kaiba froze. What was he doing here?

Yugi Moto came in the doorway closing the glass door behind him. He was dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt with his coat, that had sheltered him from the bitter wind that howled outside. Yugi didn't seem to notice Kaiba. In fact he didn't even look around. Kaiba was quite surprised to see no gleam of constant happiness in yugi's round eyes. His purple orbs just looked at the floor as he approached the counter.

Without looking up he made his order.

"a coffee" he murmured "strong."

Kaiba was even more surprised at the boy's lack of manners. Yugi was not one to be distant. Hell he tried to get a conversation going with Kaiba for pity sake! 'Yet here he was with no cheerful smile, no enthusiasm and no geek squad' thought Kaiba, 'odd!' And since when did yugi drink coffee and strong none the less.

The girl made and handed him his coffee. Yugi murmurred something and sat across the room, in clear view of Kaiba.

Kaiba just watched him wonderingly. Yugi took a sip out of his steaming cup and looked at the swirling mist rising from it. His eyes were distant and sorrowful.

Outside rain began to drop onto the road, getting heavier at each drop. There was no sun just dark cloud and rain.

'great'thought Kaiba, as he looked outside.

His eyes darted back to Yugi when he heard a low vibrating noise. He watched yugi pull out his phone. No one else was bothered by the noise. Yugi pressed the button and an oh so familiar voice caught Kaiba's ears, dispite Yugi being about six metres away.

"howya yuge?" alled the voice.

Kaiba mentally growled 'the mutt, wheeler'.

"hi joey" answered yugi's cracked voice.

"you ok yuge ya sound sick or somtin?" came Joey's concerned voice.

"no I'm ok, just a dry throat I guess"

"ok" said joey cheerfully "anyway yuge, you wanna come ova ta tristins place? Tea and bakura's ere too, were gonna play video games whaddya say?"

'oh great a geek fest, that'll grab yugi's attention'thought kaiba, smirking to himself.

"sorry Joey I cant, i..um… am helping grampa in the shop." Said yugi his voice slightly off.

'What'thought Kaiba 'since when did yugi lie to the geeks?' Kaiba looked at yugi intently. Something wasn't right.

"aww" whined Joey "alright! But hey yugi I've got a better surprise for ya…. This christmas were all going to a lodge up in da mountains, whad da ya say ta dat? Its gonna be great. Tea's organising it. So I'll count you in yeah?"

Yugi looked heartbroken. He closed his eyes tight as if the world could disappear. When he opened them they were glistening with tears. But despite that he had a sad smile on his face. Kaiba had seen that look only once before.

It was back at battle city, when that nutter marik had him and the mutt chained to that anchor. It was an expression identical to the one Yugi gave when he decided to save wheeler. His eyes watered and his voice shook with the saddness thinking he was about to die.

Despite his usual ignorance this look made kaiba a little worried.

"Joey, …i..i..c..cant go" was yugi's answer, his voice shaking " i..w..ont be..around"

Kaiba was just plain shocked now.

"I think your breakin up yuge, da line must be bad, but why arent ya comin?"

"Joey" said Yugi, his voice not quivering so much now "I'm sorry Joey, but to you and the others, …thanks!"

before joey could get in another word, Yugi hung up. Hehung his head down so shadow covered his eyes and his bangs fell down his face. Kaiba could see the tears run down Yugi mouto's nose and land with a small splash on his hands that were in front of him.

He pulled up his hand and wiped away the tears and took another sip of his coffee.

Kaiba had had enough. He hated being left inn the dark about something, even if it was just yugi. He got to his feet grabbing his laptop and walked towards the boy.

"yugi" said Kaiba looking down towering ver the king of games.

Yugi jumped "k..Kaiba?"

"may i?" asked Kaiba gesturing to the seat across from yugi.

The boy nodded. Sitting down Kaiba looked at yugi, who glanced up at the CEO.

"whats up with you? You look like someone run over your dog, although unfortunately wheelers fine."

Yugi just looked at Kaiba indifferently."its nothing" he murmured. Kaiba noticed Yugi's voice was raspy and strained and the boy was breathing loud and deeply

"Yeah! And wheelers the best in maths class" he said sarcasticly.

"why do you care?" snapped yugi, glaring at Kaiba, who was a bit taken back. Yugi never glared at anyone. But Kaiba recovered.

"I don't really, but I want to congratulate you on dropping wheeler!"smirked kaiba.

"I'm not dropping my friends!" retorted Yugi, calming slightly ".. i…I just wont be around this christmas, alright!" he said through clenched teeth.

Kaiba stared at the once timid happy boy in front of him, now he seemed, if possible…bitter.

"actually Kaiba" continued Yugi, his voice now low and frightened "I'll be gone soon."

Kaiba looked confused "and where exactly are you disappearing to, hmm?"

"you don't want to know, trust me" Yugi choked, coughing slightly. He then stood up, placing money on the table he looked to Kaiba.

"Kaiba…i..i want to thank you! We've had great duels and you've been my best opponent. And I want you to have this.take care of it" and he handed a stunned Kaiba an envelope. "I've been meaning to give it to you for some time. Goodbye Kaiba."

And still holding the envelope he watched a broken duelist leave the shop and walk slowly through the rain and disappear from view.

Kaiba looked at the envelope 'what the…' so he opened the white folder and saw the back of a duelmonster card. Frowning he pulled it out and turned it over. The shock would never leave Kaiba. There in his hand was Yugi's favourite and most famous monster. The dark magician!

'"why the hell would yugi give me his most precious card?" Kaiba asked himself. Shaking his head he got up, paid and made his way out the door and in the direction Yugi went. He had to get an answer, yugi's words popped into his head. _'I've been meaning to give you this for s long time'. _But why?

Through the rain kaiba could see a figure outlined. He walked toward it!

"yugi,why did you give me your……yugi?" yugi was leaning against the rail of a fench that surrounded Domino park. He was breathing heavily and clutching his chest, clearly in agony.

"whats up with you moto?...Yugi!" the king of games slumped and collapsed on the wet ground in a heap.

Kaiba bent down and turned Yugi onto his back. His eyes were squinted in pain and his breath was raspy. "Ka…kaiba?" asked yugi, taking a glance at the ceo.

"ok Yugi whats wrong with you?" he asked sternly.

The boy started coughing. "I was di…diagnosed w..with a h..heart condition t..two y…years ago. It..its terminal Kaiba! A..and i..its t..taking e..e…effect." Yugi's voice was low and he choked out the last few words.

"yugi i..i….." Kaiba was shocked! He didn't know what to say. What do you say to a dying rival who's always shown you compassion even if it was returned with bitterness and cruelty.

"is ok, k..kaiba. i..i u..understand"coughed yugi. "p..please. t..take c..care of d..dark m..magician. h..he b..b..belongs i.in your h..hands only n…now..….King of games." yugi whispered the last three words as if it was a secret between them Then his eyes closed and his breath stilled. With the last trace of a sad smile, a tear ran down his cheek and fell onto the hands supporting him. Kaiba then felt him go limp.

"yugi? Yugi?" he asked shaking the small boy gently. This was a bad joke. His rival, Yugi moto always got out of bad scrapes. Every fricken one! But here he was, d…dead in his arms. It couldn't be possible. After everything….

"y..yugi,I'm sorry for everything I've done. But thank you, for everything you've done" and Seto kaiba picked the boy up. He didn't deserve any of this! Why do the good die young?

" Yugi Moto

A fallen angel, among demons

But he never fell from grace."


End file.
